


Came Back For You

by HarperC23



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Witch Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is the third member of Scott & Stile’s friendship and a powerful witch as well as the only person Theo missed while he was gone. Sure he was planning to take Scott’s pack but his feelings for Kurt were genuine. Kurt’s getting over Ethan’s departure, and finding a connection once lost returned with the chimera’s return. Can they find love between Theo’s lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missed You The Most

**AN: This is my second Teen Wolf/Glee fic, the pairing is Kurt/Theo and yes Kurt’s a witch because who doesn’t love Kurt with superpowers? I am still working on all my fics nothing is abandoned so don’t get discouraged. My computer actually broke in July and I just got a new one so that’s why I am writing again. Please remember to leave your reviews and let me know what you think. There is an in depth summary and some key notes below READ THEM.**

**Came Back For You Summary: Kurt is the third member of Scott & Stile’s friendship and a powerful witch as well as the only person Theo missed while he was gone. Sure he was planning to take Scott’s pack but his feelings for Kurt were genuine. Kurt’s getting over Ethan’s departure, and finding a connection once lost returned with the chimera’s return. Can they find love between Theo’s lies? **

** KEY POINTS: **

**Kurt is the only glee character in this fic Burt’s not even his father his parents are Sierra (Kate Beckinsale) and Asher (Luke Evans) both witches themselves**

**Kurt’s last name is still Hummel**

**Kurt’s always lived in Beacon Hills and is best friends with Stiles & Scott **

**Kurt & Theo were insanely close as kids and had a connection they didn’t understand **

**Kurt powers include: Teleporting and being able to bend Fire and Ice (Think of it like Elsa’s powers in Frozen and Theodora’s powers in Oz the Great and Powerful)**

**Kurt had relationships with both Jackson and Ethan**

**Theo IS NOT working with the Dread Doctors he just wants a pack of his own**

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:  **

**Sierra Hummel (KATE BECKINSALE) – Kurt’s mom and fire bending witch**

**Asher Hummel (LUKE EVANS) – Kurt’s dad and ice bending witch**

** CAME BACK FOR YOU: (CH.1: Missed You The Most) **

It’s the night that all the seniors are going to the school to tag their initials and Kurt finds himself leaning against the tree Liam is chained to.

“How much longer?” He asks his best friends who are standing next to Stile’s Jeep

“Just a few minutes.” Stiles replied as he checked his phone for a text from Malia.

“I think I’m fine really.” Liam insisted getting a hard look from all three of his friends

“Like you were fine when you were running around Beacon Hills naked, wolfed out and I had to teleport to you and get you home?” Kurt asked with a smile

“Have I ever told you that you have the coolest powers?” Liam asked with a wide smile

“Yes.” Kurt, Stiles and Scott answered at the same time

“Well he does.” Liam muttered

“Alright it’s getting bad and I think we’re good.” Scott announced as lightning lit up the sky

“Are we heading straight for the school after we drop Liam off or do we need to pick anyone up?” Kurt asked as the four boys got into the Jeep and began driving towards town

“Malia we’re meeting Kira and Lydia there.” Scott replied

“Why can’t I come?” Liam asked with a pout

“Sorry buddy, it’s a senior thing, plus we will only be there long enough to put our initials in the book stacks and leave.” Kurt answered with a pat to Liam’s back

“Speaking of seeing Kira again, where did you guys leave it?” Stiles asks Scott causing all the attention to be focused on the Alpha

“I told her to go have fun, why?”

Kurt and Stiles quickly looked at each and gave a similar eye roll before they went into the different way that could be taken. While the four boys talked about Scott’s relationship Kurt couldn’t help but feel a pain at his own heartbreak. First there was Jackson, he first everything, they were together since eighth grade and yet it seemed so easy for the boy to walk away. Then there was Ethan, who wasn’t an ideal boyfriend choice turned out to be a sweet and caring guy. Yet Aiden’s death left Beacon Hills too painful to stay in and Kurt knew it was best to let him go. He missed them, every day he did and he wondered if picking the wrong guy was a pattern with him, if so he needed to change it fast.

“Kurt are you with us?” Stiles asked bringing Kurt out of his thoughts

“Sorry was just thinking about school next year.” He replied hoping that the wolves wouldn’t read through the lie

“Dude, you have a 4.0 GPA, you’re on the Lacrosse team and you do charity you’re getting into Berkeley” Scott said with a wide smile

“Of course he is and so am I and we’re going to live together it’s going to be great.” Stiles announced making everyone laugh

A few minutes later Malia was stepping into the Jeep with concern written all over her face. She still hadn’t heard if she was going to be a senior this year and it was really upsetting her. Kurt and Lydia did what they could with helping her study and understand the material yet it was still questioned if she would be graduating with them.

“It’s going to go through Malia, stop worrying.” Kurt said while giving her a confident smile

“Thanks Kurt” Malia replied with a matching smile

Fifteen minutes after that they were leaving Liam at the hospital and arriving at the school. Once they got out of Stiles car and were greeted by Kira. Sensing that they needed some time alone Kurt, Stiles and Malia walked inside leaving the couple outside.

“Oh my god!” Malia screamed when they entered the doors causing both boys to jump in surprise before turning to a very happy were-coyote staring at her phone.

“What is it?” Stiles asked bringing his girlfriend’s back on Stiles and Kurt

“I’m a senior!” She said while showing the boys the confirmation text causing them to cheer and bring the girl into a group hug. They were so happy for Malia they didn’t notice that several minutes passed without Scott or Kira walking in until it was announced that the Senior Scribe was about to begin.

“Lydia’s on her way.” Kurt said staring at the text sent to him

“Where are they?” Malia asked looking around

“Let’s go find them before they miss this.” Stiles announced leading them outside where they found Scott and Kira in battle with some kind of creature. A very powerful creature. Malia quickly turned and Kurt hands began to form balls of fire as they both charged at the enemy. Kurt caught the creature off guard by teleporting behind it and sending a fireball crashing into its back causing the creature to scream out in pain before turning to Kurt and punching him sending him flying to the ground. Malia was about to attack when from nowhere another werewolf charged at the creature and quickly defeated it before it ran from the fight. Kurt quickly stood up as Scott addressed their savior who asked if they didn’t remember them. It wasn’t until his face turned human again that Kurt’s heart leapt with joy at the recognition of who was standing before them.

“Theo?” The witch asked making the wolf turn to him and smile a smile Kurt hadn’t seen in years

“Hey Kurt”

With that said Kurt was quickly in Theo’s arms holding him tight, while the rest of the pack looked on.

“I missed you most of all.” Theo whispered in Kurt’s ear

**AN: There’s chapter 1 folks! I know it wasn’t very long but bear with me, the chapters will grow in length. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think!**


	2. Stiles Suspicions & Overwhelming Feelings

**AN: Hey guys I am finally back with not one but two chapter updates! Consider it a Christmas present, please remember to leave your reviews as they keep me going. Love you guys and remember to enjoy!**

**Came Back for You Summary: Kurt is the third member of Scott & Stile’s friendship and a powerful witch as well as the only person Theo missed while he was gone. Sure he was planning to take Scott’s pack but his feelings for Kurt were genuine. Kurt’s getting over Ethan’s departure, and finding a connection once lost returned with the chimera’s return. Can they find love between Theo’s lies? **

** KEY POINTS: **

**Kurt is the only glee character in this fic Burt’s not even his father his parents are Sierra (Kate Beckinsale) and Asher (Luke Evans) both witches themselves**

**Kurt’s last name is still Hummel**

**Kurt’s always lived in Beacon Hills and is best friends with Stiles & Scott **

**Kurt & Theo were insanely close as kids and had a connection they didn’t understand **

**Kurt powers include: Teleporting and being able hot bend Fire and Ice (Think of it like Elsa’s powers in Frozen and Theodora’s powers in Oz the Great and Powerful)**

**Kurt had relationships with both Jackson and Ethan**

**Theo IS NOT working with the Dread Doctors he just wants a pack of his own**

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:  **

**Sierra Hummel (KATE BECKINSALE) – Kurt’s mom and fire bending witch**

**Asher Hummel (LUKE EVANS) – Kurt’s dad and ice bending witch**

** CAME BACK FOR YOU (CH.2: Stiles Suspicions & Overwhelming Feelings) **

“I don’t trust him.” Stiles announces as he and Kurt make their up the stairs of Beacon Hills High. Him of course being Theo. Kurt rolls his eyes at the Stile’s continued rant about why they should be suspicious of Theo, and after listening to all the many reasons over the course of the entire night Kurt just needs a break.

“Stiles, you’ve mentioned this continuously ever since last night” Kurt replied while trying to walk through the school doors but finding himself being pulled back by Stiles, making him turn and face his suspicious best friend’s worried eyes.

“You shouldn’t either, look I know you had a past with Theo but I won’t let another asshole break your heart.” Stiles said as he made sure Kurt knew how honest he was being. Smiling Kurt quickly pulled Stiles into a quick hug before releasing him.

“I know you won’t but you also need to realize just because I will always need you and Scott in my life doesn’t mean I’m helpless without you guys.” Kurt responded as Malia walked up and joined them

“What are you guys talking about?” She asked just as a black SUV pulled into the lot and parked. Watching as the driver’s side door opened the trio saw Theo get out before looking around and smiling when he spotted them. Waving enthusiastically Kurt couldn’t help but be drawn into his own world, he could still hear Malia’s voice is the background telling Stiles he should feel threatened but his whole attention was on Theo.

The boy himself held Kurt’s gaze as he walked up the steps and joined them, smiling as he finally got within a foot of them.

“Hey guys, so are you ready for this?” He asked getting a suspicious glare from Stiles

“Ready for what exactly?” He asked with harshly getting an elbow in the gut from Kurt and a confused look from Theo

“First day of Senior year? What else?” He asked before turning to Kurt and smiling seductive

“Jesus Kurt, do you ever not look sexy as hell?” He asked getting a giggle from Malia and Kurt to blush, Stiles however continued to glare as he moved closer to Kurt daring the other boy to come as close as he was

“You should see what’s underneath those clothes if you’re looking for sexy.” Malia said getting Kurt to blush harder while Stiles gasped in shock and Theo’s eyes quickly held nothing but lust in them

“Oh I’m sure it is.” Theo replied

“Okay that’s enough sexually harassing Kurt, shall we all go inside?” Stiles finally interrupted having enough of the way Theo was checking out one of his best friends

“That’s actually a good idea the bell will be ringing any minute.” Kurt said while turning and walking inside with Stiles, Malia and Theo following close behind.

Once they schedule were figured out Kurt was pleasantly surprised to find that he had three of his five classes with Theo. The other two were free periods as Kurt wasn’t far off from Lydia in smarts. Once the bell rang everyone went their separate ways but not before Stiles told Kurt to meet him and Scott in the locker room during one of his free periods.

Before he knew it a couple of hours passed and he was quickly making his way to his English class when he noticed his classmate Tracy cowering in fear by her locker. Walking up to the shaken girl he found that he wasn’t the only one to notice as Lydia got to Tracy as the same time as he did.

“Tracy are you alright?” He asked making the girl jump in fear and had Kurt not been there she would’ve fallen on her feet. Catching her quickly he did his best to calm Tracy with Lydia helping as well and when they finally assured the girl they weren’t a threat the three found themselves outside sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard.

“Sorry for freaking out on you Kurt.” Tracy whispered as she looked anywhere but in Kurt’s eyes

“It’s fine Tracy, can you tell us what’s wrong?” Kurt asked and again it took the other a girl a minute before deciding that she could trust Kurt and Lydia. She went on about her night terrors and as she spoke thoughts of what Stiles went through not too long ago entered his brain. Once she was done with her story they assured her that they would try and help her the best they could.

The girl seemed calmed by this and after promising that Lydia would go by her house with Parrish the three separated, Kurt didn’t get far before Scott and Stiles were walking beside him, leading him into the locker room. Giving Scott a questioning look the other boy simply shrugged before they walked inside and Kurt found Theo there waiting for them.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked turning to Stiles knowing that this was more something he would do then Scott

“We’re just getting some answers Kurt.” Scott replied before giving the pale boy a gentle tap on the back

“Don’t be mad at your friends Kurt, I get it. I’ll start at the beginning and then hopefully this will be more part of the story that included Ethan and Aiden a little suspect, but he didn’t let on to that. The story finished and while it didn’t answer everything it shed light on it and that’s more than what most would share.

“Listen guys I would love to talk to you some more but I have class, Kurt would you mind walking me?” Theo asked and before Stiles could protest Kurt was walking Theo out the locker room door. Once they were outside Theo quickly turned and pinned Kurt to the wall.

“Theo, what are you doing?” Kurt asked shocked at the bold move by the boy in front of him

“I’m doing something I’ve been dying to do for years now.” Theo answered before pulling Kurt into a heated kiss. It was so much better than fireworks, it was electric. Everything about these two boys seemed to connect and work together in a blaze of passion and lust. Just when Kurt didn’t think he could get enough Theo pulled back and leaned his forehead against Kurt’s both boys breathing heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Please go out with me?” Theo asked as he moved a stray hair from Kurt’s face and before Kurt could think he was saying yes and once again found himself in another amazing kiss. He knew Stiles would hate it, that it may cause problems between him and one of his best friends but in that moment he couldn’t seem to care.

As soon as day turned to night Kurt found himself laying on his bed thinking of Theo when his cell rang and the screen flashed Scott’s name. Quickly answering it his bliss turned to annoyance at the information that Stiles and Liam were currently stalking Theo in the woods. Running to his Range Rover, he quickly got in and picked Scott up before driving into the woods and quickly finding the Jeep with Stiles and Liam walking towards it with Theo close behind.

As Scott lectured Stiles and Liam about giving people the benefit of the doubt Kurt walked to Theo.

“I’m so sorry about this.” He said stopping only a couple of steps away from the other boy

“It’s fine, honestly it is, this is why I want to be part of this pack, people like Stiles.” Theo answered and Kurt knew exactly what he was saying. While he wasn’t happy with Stiles at that moment he knew the boy only did it for him, Scott and all their other friends. He would do anything to protect them from pain and they would do the same for him.

“Kurt, I would still like to go on that date.” Theo whispered as Stiles banged his hand on the car, injuring it. Kurt’s attention was drawn away from Theo as Scott healed their friend before watching as Stiles was able to move it again he quickly turned back to Theo and smiled.

“So do I, let’s say this weekend.”

**AN: Alright guys there we go with chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up shortly, Merry Christmas and remember to leave me some awesome reviews!!!!**

 

 

 

 


	3. She's Beyond Help

**AN: Hey back again with another update! What are you guys thinking? Please let me know with some reviews! Expect chapter 4 up by this Sunday night!**

**Came Back for You Summary: Kurt is the third member of Scott & Stile’s friendship and a powerful witch as well as the only person Theo missed while he was gone. Sure he was planning to take Scott’s pack but his feelings for Kurt were genuine. Kurt’s getting over Ethan’s departure, and finding a connection once lost returned with the chimera’s return. Can they find love between Theo’s lies? **

** KEY POINTS: **

**Kurt is the only glee character in this fic Burt’s not even his father his parents are Sierra (Kate Beckinsale) and Asher (Luke Evans) both witches themselves**

**Kurt’s last name is still Hummel**

**Kurt’s always lived in Beacon Hills and is best friends with Stiles & Scott **

**Kurt & Theo were insanely close as kids and had a connection they didn’t understand **

**Kurt powers include: Teleporting and being able to bend Fire and Ice (Think of it like Elsa’s powers in Frozen and Theodora’s powers in Oz the Great and Powerful)**

**Kurt had relationships with both Jackson and Ethan**

**Theo IS NOT working with the Dread Doctors he just wants a pack of his own**

** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:  **

**Sierra Hummel (KATE BECKINSALE) – Kurt’s mom and fire bending witch**

**Asher Hummel (LUKE EVANS) – Kurt’s dad and ice bending witch**

** CAME BACK FOR YOU (CH.3: She’s Beyond Help) **

“You look amazing.” Kurt said as he sat down the Sheriff’s shirt

“Thanks Kurt.” The man replied before turning to his son and Scott who both gave him a thumbs up. They continued to fuss and tease the older man before shouting brought their attention outside the room. Walking towards the noise the boys came face to face with an angry young man threatening the Sheriff’s life. An attempt on Stiles lead to Kurt and Scott jumping in front of him as the young man was dragged away.

” You need to learn when and when not to taunt a psychopath” Kurt lectured Stiles who just brushed it off. As the boy was finally dragged outside he assumed that was the last he would see of him. Hours later he found just how wrong he was as he and Scott try to track the kid down.

It appeared that on his way to jail an attack happened leading to the deaths of everyone inside the prison bus except for the missing boy. It wasn’t until they found and fought him off that he whispered a name. Tracy’s name. Upon looking into the girl’s life they found that the lawyer was her father and that Lydia seemed to think she was reposeful for the carnage.

News that the girl’s therapist was also found brutally murdered only seemed to prove that theory right. That’s exactly how Kurt found himself outside the school standing in a circle and discussing the situation with Mason staring at them like they were animals at the Zoo. Malia seemed dead set on killing her until Scott talked her out of it. Kurt couldn’t help but find it odd that Stiles found Theo an impending problem while the fact that his girlfriend’s first instinct was to kill without caring about the facts seemed to fly right past him.

The day continued on as any other until Liam showed up in Scott and Kurt’s class and announced that Tracy was in the school. Quickly excusing themselves and finding the girl holding onto a girl to tightly Scott managed to get Tray to let the girl known as Hayden go. She mumbled something about someone coming for all of them before collapsing and without a second thought the group of friends quickly got her inside Kurt’s car before driving off to Deaton’s clinic.

While they waited for Tracy to wake up, Kira and Lydia drove over to her house. An hour passed and Kurt found himself texting Theo promising their date soon before a sound brought his attention to the table that held Tracy. Before anyone could react the girl’s spin opened and a tail shot out hitting everyone surrounding her, luckily Kurt was standing further away and wasn’t hit but he was shoved with force into a medical cabinet when the girl charged him.

“Fuck that hurt!” He groaned before getting up and looking at his friends who announced that they couldn’t move. Just like that the mystery of what Tracy had been turned into was solved. They had another Kanima running around Beacon Hills.

Getting a call from Lydia telling Kurt to get to the police station he started making his way there when Malia announced she could move. Waiting for her mobility to return fully, Theo rushed in and once he was filed in Kurt grabbed Malia and teleported to the police station.

They weren’t prepared for what they found. Lydia was hurt, badly and Kira was struggling to stop the bleeding. All the cops and the Sheriff were unable to move. Telling Malia to find Tracy the pale boy joined Kira and applied pressure to Lydia’s wound wishing he could heal her like his father could. Sounds of fighting downstairs filled the police department. Minutes passed and Scott and the rest of them made it there. Lydia’s mom sat by Kurt’s side as they continued applying pressure.

Just when things couldn’t get worse Stiles and Scott walked upstairs with Malia. Their faces gave away that Tracy was dead and they had failed, the only thought running through Kurt’s mind was save Lydia, please save Lydia.

**AN: I know it was short!! So sorry but chapter 4 will be longer. Again Merry Christmas please let me know what you think!!!**


End file.
